marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 42
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gregori * Gregori's band of spies * ** ** Vukov ** Unnamed soldiers * Other Characters: * agents * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ** * Items: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Discovery | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | ReprintOf2 = Astonishing Vol 1 54 | Synopsis2 = A scrawny man is given a magic candy bar that confers great strength, but he discovers that he already posesses more strength than he suspects. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Chauncey Supporting Characters: * Zeke Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = I Speak of the Haunted House | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Two friends make a bet about the existence of ghosts. One bets the other a hundred dollars he will see a ghost if he spends a night at a particular house and the other skeptical one accepts. He enters the house at night proceeds to look around areas like the basement and attic but sees nothing. Hours go by, and he is completely bored and eventually drifts off to sleep. When he wakes at dawn, he happily leaves the house to collect his hundred bucks. His friend tells him that he'd like to show him something before paying, and at first he gets mad thinking him a welcher, but when they drive back to house it is no longer there. His friend explains to his astonished convert that the house itself is the ghost appearing only one night a year for twelve hours. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Smith * Rodney Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Escape into Space | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker4_1 = Matt Fox | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A convict believes that he escaped his captors on a strange planet, but the plan all along was for him to serve his sentence there, thinking that he is free. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Conrad Zeno Races and Species: * Locations: * Unrevealed future reality | Notes = * When Iron Man interrogates the Commies dressed like guards, the one that was confessing said that the Actor was impersonating him and stole his plans. But this is an error, because he is implying that he knows Iron Man's identity, but only the Actor knows it. | Trivia = *A variant of this issue's cover art exists with the masthead for ''Tales of Suspense'' #41. This alternate version was presented in Essential Series: Iron Man Vol 1 1. The true reason as to why this alternate version exists is unknown. | Recommended = | Links = }}